Drakepounce
~D R A K E P O U N C E~ tom - riverclan - envy Drakepounce is a dark gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and underbelly and darker tabby stripes. He has frost blue eyes that are almost always glaring. He is a former rogue named Drake (NOT THE MUSIC GUY OR THE DUCK, THE DRAGON). Drakepounce's name was inspired from Dew's awesome name generator! Drakepounce is also the catsonification (wow new word invented yay) of my jealousy issues that I developed a year back. Drakepounce is part of my OC series, "Seven Deadly Sins" which i have no idea whether i'll finish. Appearance Drakepounce has short, but coarse and waterproof fur. He has a heavy build and frame, a pale pink nose and slitted, wide, glaring frost blue eyes. He has darker tabby stripes on his grayish-blue coat, and a white muzzle, highlights and underbelly. He has large, white paws, and a small mane of white fur around his neck. He has long, but few whiskers, and a long tail. He looks similar to Hawkfrost which makes cats suspicious and wary of him. Drakepounce also unfortunately inherited Tigerstar's, Hawkfrost's father's long, curved sharp claws, and it doesn't help that his tabby markings AND his gaze are just like Hawkfrost's. Personality * Cold * Callous * Calculating * Unfeeling * Desperate for love and to be loved * c o n s t a n t l y depressed * a l w a y s envious History Drakepounce was originally a rogue born in Twolegplace named Drake. He was named after, regrettably, a male duck. His parents, Rose and Jack, abandoned him at an early age, which caused him to be desperate to be loved. Drake was left to fend for himself, and deeply hurt by his parents' betrayal, he became depressed at a young age, unable to feel any other emotion other than sadness, or so he thought at that time. Drake soon grew weak without his mother's milk and managed to drag himself to the RiverClan border before he collapsed on the reed shore. Drake was found by the border patrol but they were far from friendly to him. Most of the Clan were unwilling to take in outsiders because of them not wanting to be like ThunderClan and because they were strict followers of the Warrior Code. One of these mean cats was a RiverClan kit named Bushkit. He was a handsome tom-kit with bushy dark brown striped fur and spruce leaf green eyes. Bushkit often argued against Drake's acceptance into the Clan and showed open despise at the sight of the gray tom-kit, which caused Drake to develop a grudge against Bushkit from a very early young age. The debate stretched for a long time, a course of two weeks. Meanwhile, Drake was nursed by Shiningpelt, who was pretty unwilling to take in the young tom-kit, causing Drake to yearn for attention and love even more, and also made him develop his trademark envy that would soon develop into serious jealousy issues. Drake was envious of Bushkit's spoiling by his mother and all the attention he got as a "loveable, nice kit". In the end, Drake was accepted into RiverClan, and was renamed Drakekit, though some still scorned him for his former outsider status, and Drakekit could only pretend not to hear, but inside, he was deeply hurt by the Clan's rude and brash comments. Drakekit was immensely traumatized by his acceptance process, and he didn't want to feel those horrible feelings of betrayal and regret again. So he sealed himself off, he became very cold and depressed, because he thought if he only could feel one emotion, he could block out the other, more unnecessary ones. At first, most of the she-cats took pity on Drakekit, because they didn't want a kit to experience such trauma at such a young age. One of these she-cats was a very special she-kit, Sparrowkit. Sparrowkit was gifted with a special power - she could feel the thoughts and emotions of other cats very well, just through touching them with her paws. She could also read minds if she tried very hard. So she could sympathize with Drakekit more than other she-cats. Drakekit immediately thought Sparrowkit was special because of this. -Work In Progress- Relationships Sparrowflight '' - Drakepounce loved Sparrowflight dearly, but when he became increasingly callous and on edge towards other cats, Sparrowflight unwillingly broke into his mind, and saw his mind, which was a frothing sea of thoughts, turned black by envy and turned increasingly aggressive and insane by anger. But when Sparrowflight saw his plot to kill Bushfur, she broke up with him out of fear for her safety. '''Trivia' -Work in Progress- Badge Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Evil Category:Work In Progress Category:Senior Warriors Category:Former Outsiders